Le pacte
by Fantasticbb
Summary: One-Shot : James et Lily, préfets en chef, font leur ronde comme à leur habitude. Mais James veut absolument dire quelque chose a Lily dans une classe vide...et plus si affinités !


Et voilà un petit OS sur un de mes couples fétiches, j'espère que ça vous plaire

Et voilà un petit OS sur un de mes couples fétiches, j'espère que ça vous plaire !

Bonne Lecture !

--

"- Dégage...

- Mais Lily ...

Lily était a bout de force. Depuis que James Potter était devenu préfet en chef, elle devait le voir deux fois plus a cause de son propre rôle de préfete en chef. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une

heure que Lily cherchait a avoir la paix mais le Potter était coriace. Depuis le début de leur ronde il voulait absolument lui parler en privé dans une salle vide.

- Je t'es déjà dis non Potter, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te suivrait dans une salle, vide par dessus le marché !

- Lily je te promet que ce que j'ai a te dire va t'intéressé.

- ...d'accord... je te suis... ,répondit une Lily épuisée.

James ouvrit la première porte qui était sur leur chemin et y pénétra avec Lily sur ses talons .Il avait un plan pour la faire cédé : sa dernière chance...

- Lily je te propose un pacte.

- mmmh ? Je t'écoute... murmura Lily, lassée.

- Tu m'embrasses et ...

- QUOI ! Potter tu crois vraiment que je vais t'embrasser contre je ne sais quoi ! Tu est plus grave que je ne pensais, toi et ton arrogance ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi et de tes conn...

- Tu vas me laisser finir ! coupa James, tu m'embrasses et je te fous la paix . C'est plutôt honnête comme marché non ?

Lily était très surprise. Elle s'attendait a tout sauf a ça. Oui c'est vrai que c'était plutôt honnête mais tiendrait t'il sa promesse car on peux pas dire que le brun à lunettes est toujours été un homme de confiance.

Mais la rousse fut coupé dans ses pensés.

- Alors ça t'intéresse ?

James n'avait trouvé que ça comme idée il devait jouer le tout pour le tout si elle acceptai. Le brun était fou de cette fille depuis la première année. Il avait tout essayer : la drague, l'humour,

le romantisme ... Mais rien n'avait marché ! Il savait que c'était sa dernière carte il manquait juste qu'elle accepte.

Après un énorme silence, Lily pris la parole, résigné:

- J'accepte.

- C'est vrai ?

Il n'en revenait pas ! elle avait acceptée !

- Oui mais nous sommes d'accord tu me laisse tranquille après,je ne veux plus te voir avec tes demandes stupides et ta troupe de copains ridicules. C'est clair ?

- Oui " De toute façon à ce moment il aurait dit oui a tout.

Ca y est elle avait dit oui. Elle n'arrivai pas a croire qu'elle avait dis oui. "Je suis folle" se dit-elle. Lily ferma les yeux : elle allait embrassé le garçon le plus populaire de l'école,le plus désiré,le plus

mignon, le plus coureur de jupons, le plus détesté de la jeune fille... Mais Lily ne put réfléchir plus longtemps car des lèvres d'une incroyable douceur vinrent se poser sur les siennes.

Lily avait décidé de ne pas répondre à ce baiser quoi qu'il se passe. Mais là elle ne pu résisté c'était si enivrant et sensuel qu'elle se surprit a aimé ça. James était si tendre et doux qu'elle ferma les yeux et apprécia chaque seconde du baiser. Waw ! Elle n'avait jamais

ressenti ça autant de papillons dans le ventre, d'envie et de plénitude : c'était trop bon pour être vrai.

...

Il n'y croyait pas il était entrain d'embrasser Lily Evans et elle répondait a son baiser.

D'un coup le baiser pris une tout autre tournure, James l'approfondit et déposa ses mains sur les hanches de la rousse en espérant qu'elle ne le repousse pas. Lily ne se contrôlait plus elle poussa un

gémissement étouffé, elle se sentit littéralement fondre sous ses doigts. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit autant d'excitation. Elle décida de passer a l'action elle aussi elle enfouit ses mains dans la masse de cheveux de son camarade et gémit une autre fois lorsque James

remonta ses mains le long de son dos. Lily se retrouva très vite bloqué contre l'un des murs de la salle, mais elle s'en fichait complètement seul James et ses caresses comptait a présent. Puis doucement, James se recula pour la regarder dans les yeux, ils se fixèrent

sans ciller voyant le regard enflammé de l'autre ils se ré-embrassèrent. Toujours plus collé l'un contre l'autre, James décida de s'arrêter là avant qu'ils ne puissent plus stopper leur étreinte.

Tout était flou dans la tête de Lily, ce moment avait été le moment le plus intense de sa vie, cela n'avait pas été son premier baiser mais le premier avec autant de fougue et d'ardeur, le premier où elle avait sentit les sentiments de l'autre.

- Lily ...

Ce chuchotement lui hérissa les cheveux sur la tête, sa voix était rauque de désir.

- Lily... ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien ressenti ? ...Lily... dis moi que je ne suis pas fou...

Oh non ! James tu n'es pas fou...

- Lily... Regarde moi par Merlin !

En effet, Lily depuis la fin du baiser avait baisser la tête et n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Finalement elle releva doucement la tête et croisa son regard, si bouleversé par ce qu'elle venait de vivre elle n'avait pas penser que cette attente avait du être dur pour

James, ces yeux exprimait un amour fou et le doute. N'y tenant plus, Lily se jeta dans ses bras et captura ses lèvres, elles lui avaient manquées.

James stoppa le baiser rapidement mais ne desserra pas l'étreinte pour autant :

- Waw ! Lily mais qu'es ce qu'il te prend ? Pas que je dises non...

- James, répondit Lily avec un air mutin, je crois que je suis entrain de briser une promesse... c'est pas bien hein ?

- Oooh... je crois que ça peut s'arranger, répondit le brun en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Tu crois ? Bon ben je me lances ! James veux tu sortir avec moi !?

- Tu sais que ta petite question pourrait me permettre de me venger de sept années d'humiliations et de rejets ?

- Oh ! Je suis ure que je pourrait me faire pardonner... tu crois pas ?

Tout en disant cela elle passa sa main sur les fesses de James le faisant sursauté:

- ... Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? dit James avec un sourire.

- Je prends ça pour un oui...

ET voila !

Alors ? Vous trouvez ça comment ? Génial, a chier ? N'hésitez pas a mettre vos réactions.

En cliquant juste en dessous de ce que j'écris. Oui oui le carré bleu !


End file.
